1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive and more particularly, to an easy-to-assemble traverse for an optical disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
The optical disc has many advantages including inexpensiveness, light weight, easy storage and large storage capacity in which the data storage period is long and the data are less vulnerable to damage and so forth. Consequently, optical discs have gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium to become an indispensable optical storage medium in our daily life. Because of the widespread deployment of optical discs, an optical disc drive for reading out the data from an optical disc has also become a commonly used electronic product in our everyday life.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of the traverse of a conventional optical disc drive. FIG. 1B is a partially exploded view of the major components of the optical disc drive in FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is a diagram showing the structure of the main shaft motor adapter as shown in FIG. 1A. As illustrated in FIGS. 1A through 1C, the traverse 100 of a conventional optical disc drive includes a base 110, a main shaft motor 120, a pick-up motor 130, a pick-up head module 140 and a main shaft motor adapter 150. The base 110 has an opening 112 and the pick-up motor 130 is disposed on the base 110. The pick-up head module 140 and the pick-up motor 130 are connected. Additionally, the pick-up motor 130 is suitable for moving the pick-up head module 140 inside the opening 112. In addition, the main shaft motor adapter 150 is disposed on the base 110 and the main shaft motor 120 is disposed on the main shaft motor adapter 150.
In the design of the traverse 100 inside an optical disc drive, a suitable height level D between the main shaft motor 120 and the base 110 is required. As a result, the optical disc carried by the main shaft motor 120 is in a suitable position for focusing and reading by the pick-up head module 140. However, due to the cumulative tolerance of mounting the main shaft motor adapter 150 to the base 110 and the main shaft motor 120 to the main shaft motor adapter 150, the actual location of the assembled main shaft motor 120 is not accurate which cause the decrease of the reliability and stability in production.
In addition, the process of assembling of the main shaft motor 120 includes mounting the main shaft motor adapter 150 to the base 110 before assembling the main shaft motor 120 to the main shaft motor adapter 150. Accordingly, more assembling time is required, so that the production efficiency of the process is low with high production cost.